As Cinco Primeiras Vezes
by mimimiia
Summary: O que aconteceu nas cinco primeiras vezes. Tradução. Slash.


Essa fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de The First Five Times (aqui .net/s/7351884/1/The_First_Five_Times). A história não me pertence, pertence à KeyRing. Os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. E eu não tenho intenção alguma de lucrar com isso.

**1. Da primeira vez, tudo foi um acidente.**

Sirius estava bêbado. Foi basicamente isso que os levou a tudo, mas Remus sabia que não fora inteiramente culpa de Sirius, não importava o quanto ele desejasse que tivesse sido. Ele não resistiu, não começou uma briga, não disse "não" ou qualquer uma dessas coisas que te aconselham a fazer quando alguém está prestes a te violar sexualmente. Este era o problema: ele não estava sendo violado. Ele tinha, de boa vontade – talvez um pouco relutante – guiado Sirius até sua cama, longe da festa que rugia na sala comunal, e ele tinha, de boa vontade – talvez um pouco relutante – beijado-o de volta, sabendo muito bem que aquela era uma idéia terrível, assim como a maioria das idéias que envolviam Sirius Black.

Ele se odiou por isso, por amar a maciez dos lábios de Sirius enquanto eles beijavam mais e mais seu pescoço, seus dedos retirando as calças de Remus com rapidez. A pintura encantada, dourada e vermelha, nas bochechas coradas de Sirius se espalhou pela pele de Remus, marcando-o com manchas brilhantes por todo o caminho até seu abdômen. Quando a cabeça de Sirius parou entre as coxas de Remus, um gemido escapou por seus lábios entreabertos, e ele decidiu que, embora fosse uma idéia terrível, ele se deixaria levar.

_Bem_, ele pensou, arqueado as costas enquanto segurava ainda mais apertado nos lençóis, _o que há de errado se é apenas uma vez?_

**2. Da segunda vez, Sirius tinha uma namorada.**

Remus deveria ter se sentido usado. Ele deveria ter se sentido terrível, sem valor, bravo e triste por Sirius estar ali, nu, em sua cama, enquanto este muito claramente tinha uma namorada.

Mas ele não se sentiu assim.

Se ele dissesse que não se importava com a garota, ele estaria mentindo. Ele se importava muito, muito com isso. Foi apenas o respeito a Sirius, e fato de ele saber que ele não tinha nenhum direito de ditar quem namoraria quem, que o impediu de dizer alguma coisa sobre ela.

Até agora.

- Você tem uma namorada – ele sussurrou.

- E? – veio a resposta de Sirius.

Remus devia ter se sentido horrível, mas ele não o fez.

**3. Da terceira vez, James estava acordado.**

Foi apenas depois que eles já tinham terminado que Remus percebeu que ele havia esquecido o feitiço silenciante, e que James não estava roncando. Ele virou sua cabeça rapidamente e olhou para o rosto de Sirius, que já estava aflito diante da mesma percepção. Remus não pôde respirar. Talvez James só estivesse dormindo mais profundamente do que o normal, e talvez eles não tivessem mesmo feito tanto barulho, Peter estava respirando pesadamente em sua cama... Mas Remus sabia que suas esperanças eram em vão; o silêncio estranho que havia se instalado no quarto era a confirmação da situação atual.

- Eu posso dormir agora? – veio uma voz rude da direção da cama de James.

Remus olhou para Sirius, freneticamente implorando para que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

- ...Prongs, amigo? – tentou Sirius.

- Eu estou feliz que vocês finalmente conseguiram esclarecer toda essa tensão sexual irritante – disse James – mas se eu tiver que ouvir isso de novo, eu vou vomitar nos seus sapatos.

Remus achou que certamente iria morrer ali.

**4. Da quarta vez, Remus fez Sirius prometer que seria a última.**

Ele não podia lidar com a atitude inconstante de Sirius. Remus não era difícil de lidar; ele não precisava de muita atenção, ou presentes ou o que fosse. Tudo que ele queria de Sirius era um compromisso, e Sirius não podia dar isso a ele.

Embora ele tivesse jurado que havia acabado, de alguma forma ele terminou, mais uma vez, na cama com Sirius, James havia saído com Lily Evans e Peter fora para casa pelo fim de semana para visitar sua mãe doente. Ele inicialmente havia resistido aos avanços de Sirius, mas eventualmente cedeu às suas mãos rápidas, olhos sedutores e lábios quentes, e fez Sirius prometer que, depois dessa vez, isso nunca mais aconteceria.

- Com certeza, Moony – Sirius disse, enquanto separava suas pernas.

E Remus se permitiu uma última indulgência.

**5. Da quinta vez, Sirius finalmente confessou.**

Tudo havia mudado; eles não estavam mais na escola, James e Lily estavam casados e tinham um filho, e o número de mortos na guerra estava aumentando dia após dia. Remus não agüentava mais a solidão, não com os horrores à espreita lá fora, e os pesadelos que o perseguiam em seu sono, então ele enviou uma coruja.

Sirius veio assim que foi chamado, como sempre. Remus apreciou sua disposição de lhe fazer companhia em uma noite com Uísque de Fogo e algumas partidas de Snap Explosivo. Ele só precisava de um senso de normalidade em meio a todo esse terror e dor esmagadores, e parecia que Sirius sentia o mesmo.

Assim que ficou tarde, eles acabaram sentando no sofá em frente à lareira, bebendo cerveja amanteigada em um silêncio confortável. Sirius suspirou contente e se enrolou em uma almofada de um jeito bastante canino, pousando a cabeça no colo de Remus. Parcialmente por que ele estava acostumado a acariciar Padfoot, e parcialmente por que ele não pôde se conter, Remus começou a, distraidamente, correr seus dedos pelos cabelos sedosos e escuros de Sirius. Sirius inclinou a cabeça ao seu toque, os olhos fechados, sonhador.

- Me beije – ele disse suavemente, quebrando o silêncio. Ele encarou Remus, seus olhos brilhando maliciosamente à luz do fogo. A mão do outro parou em seu cabelo.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, incerto.

- Porque eu amo você, seu idiota – disse Sirius.

Foi a primeira vez que Remus sorriu em dias.


End file.
